Wildest Dreams
by magathelle
Summary: OS Newtmas. Thomas vient chercher Newt à l'hôtel des fondus, poussé par ses sentiments. Mais il va devoir se faire une raison. C'est sad, donc lisez pas si vous vous sentez pas dans le mood! :33 Sur la chanson de Taylor Swift, Wildest Dreams.


Coucou tout le monde! Bon, cette fois, j'ai fait un os (en raison du fait que j'ai vu the Scorch Trials et que ça m'a fait du mal). Du coup, j'ai cette chanson constamment dans me tête en ce moment, alors que j'aime pas particulièrement Taylor Swift. Et j'ai trouvé que la chanson correspondait assez bien à ce ship d la mort, j'ai nommé Newtmas. Donc me voilà avec cet os, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et n'hésiter pas à lâcher des reviews!

 **Wildest Dreams**

 _He said let's get out of this town._

« Newt, regarde-moi. Je te laisserais pas ici. Je peux pas. Je suis d'accord, tu souffres, mais je souffre aussi. Je ne te laisserais pas tombé. »

Je plante mes yeux dans ceux de mon ami, pour qu'il se concentre sur ma voix, qu'il m'écoute. J'ai demandé à Minho et Brenda de nous laisser tranquille, ils ont eu du mal, mais ils sont partis.

« Thomas, je peux pas te faire risquer ta vie. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Et de plus, tu sais pertinemment que je ne survivrai pas... Tu as lu mon mot ? »

« Newt... Non... Je ne pouvais pas... Viesn avec moi s'il te plaît, je t'en supplies... Je t'emmènerai où tu veux, je ferai ce que tu veux. »

 _Drive out of the city_

« Viens avec moi, tu n'as pas ta place dans cet asile de fondus. »

 _Away from the crowd._

 _Heavens can't help me now_

 _Nothing lasts forever..._

« Tu feras ce que je te demanderai ? »

« Oui. »

Le blond face à moi hoche la tête. Il s'approche de moi, et je fais de même. Je veux être proche de lui. Je veux lui dire ce que je pense ressentir depuis quelques temps. Un léger sourire malicieux anime son visage.

 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell,_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _I can see the end as it begins,_

 _My last request, it is..._

Il me prend doucement dans ses bras. Un simple moment de calme dans la tempête, je le sais. Il chuchote dans mon oreille.

« Promets qu'une seule chose... Promets-moi qu'après ce que je vais te demander, tu te rappelleras toujours de moi comme ce que j'étais quand on s'est vu pour la première fois, cette première fois où tu m'as fasciné, où tu m'as rendu heureux. Rappelle-toi de moi, même si ce n'est que dans tes rêves... »

Il remonte ses mains dans mes cheveux.

 _His hands are in my hairs_

Il me regarde, et mon cœur bat vite, et ses lèvres se déposent sur les miennes, et je sais qu'à ce moment-là ce sera le premier et ultime baiser que je goûterai de sa part. Il a un goût d'adieu et un parfum de gratitude.

 _His voice is a familiar sound_

Il se remet à chuchoter dans mon oreille, et je sais déjà que ce qu'il va me dire va me détruire.

 _This is going to take me down_

« Thomas, je t'en prie, prend ce revolver à ta ceinture et tues moi ! »

Je me recule violemment. La douceur du baiser explose comme un verre de glace. Il se jette sur moi.

« TUES MOI ! »

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _I can see the end as it begins_

« Thomas, tu dois le faire ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir... THOMAS ! »

Et je vois qu'il est désespéré, il continue à gémir, il a un haut-le-coeur, et il vomit du sang. Sang non d'un rouge passion, mais d'un noir ténèbre, qui tombe sur le parquet de cette drôle de salle. Il m'attrape alors le poignet, et me regarde l'âme.

« Si tu m'aimes réellement, tues-moi. »

Il me plante les ongles dans le bras, j'ai mal.

« Newt, arrête... ARRETE ! » « Fais-le ! »

Je saisis mon revolver, il en profite, attrape ma main et pose le canon sur son front, gardant ses yeux marrons dans les miens. « Tu avais dit que tu ferais ce que je voudrais... Je veux que tu te rappelles de moi comme Newt, pas comme d'un fondu... »

 _This is going to take me down._

« Je t'en prie, Tommy, je t'en supplie... »

Et alors je presse la détente, tandis que mon cœur explose, que mes larmes coulent et que mon âme tombe dans une abysse noire.


End file.
